A Message from djWHEAT (04.18.2008)
= A Message from djWHEAT = Today is my last day with GGL, and thus it saddens me to announce that I will no longer be able to continue hosting Epileptic Gaming. In late 2006, GGL provided 4 dudes the equipment needed to broadcast a show that had aired since 2003. Myself, Rance, Kam-Ra, and Force started Epileptic Gaming back up with episode #96. Over the course of two months, we turned the show into a product we were very proud of. The audience began growing thanks to your word of mouth and our partnership with companies like Stickam and uStream.tv. Eventually we went daily, and what an incredible ride it was. We produced over 190 daily shows before we finally went back to weekly. That’s 190 scripts that were written for YOU GUYS everyday we aired. When we returned to our weekly format we did an additional 12 weeks, and of course added the mildly popular Faces for Radio. We also saw the introduction of “Live from the Future”, “Bukaku”, and “Up All Night”. During the run of EG on GGL, we gained some soldiers (Summa, Virii, Cami) and we lost some soldiers (Rance, Summa, Virii). Because the show became so intimate with it’s fans and audience, these were tough times to go through… but it was never personal, and such is life. Each one of these people brought a unique perspective and flavor to the show, and I thank each and every one of them for all the hard work and dedication they put forth. You’re the best around! Additionally, I want to extend my gratitude and thanks to GGL for not only giving me a creative soapbox to stand on, but to also let us nurture and support a fantastic community. They spent a lot of money, time, and effort to make the show happen, and despite some decisions YOU, the audience, weren’t entirely supportive of… they were always the gasoline that was fueling the Epileptic Gaming car. GGL has offered to keep me involved with the show despite my new employment, but due to time constraints and scheduling conflicts in my new position, that’s not an option. Before you go all emo and start slitting your wrists, I want to remind you that even though the show may be on hiatus, the community that was created around the show will always live and breathe through gaming. Epileptic Gaming Nights should continue as a community run event, and others have made mention of creating some fan sites to keep the community together. I’ve made countless friends and acquaintances during the run of EG, and I don’t expect to lose touch with any of you even after this chapter closes. We’ll still be around to play, converse, argue, debate, laugh, cry, and be fanboys. One of the things I’ve always encouraged on Epileptic Gaming is to GET IN THOSE COMPETITIONS AND KEEP PLAYING. And I hope that you guys will continue to play and win the competitions on GGL and ClanBase. I’ve played with so many talented individuals who are EG fans that I think have the potential to be big name gamers, and I would hate to see you guys lose that passion and drive just because I’m not there every week to scream in your ear (I’ll still find a way!) It’s been a great run guys… and I hope you’ll agree when I say long live Epileptic Gaming! And long live the awesome community you guys have helped flourish. Category:Archived Posts